Hawthorn wood and unicorn hair
by HamaK0
Summary: Scorpius finds about the wand that defeated Tom Riddle and asks his father what happened.


It was an Easter holiday. Scorpius had come home from the school. Draco was glad to see him because he had missed him. Of course, he wouldn't say that aloud to his wife or son.

"Father, can I ask a question?"

"What is it, Scorpius?"

"Um..." Scorpius hesitated. "I read about it in a book. In a history book actually." Then he paused again. Like gathering courage.

"It told about the wand that destroyed Tom Riddle. It said it was ten inches long, hawthorn wood

and the core was an unicorn hair." Scorpius stopped again and shifted his gaze to see his father's

reaction. It hadn't changed.

Draco was surprised. He had not realised that school books contained that much information about war. He didn't like the thought of his war time experiences being printed in books.

"What about that description?" He asked, maybe Scorpius hasn't realised it yet. Not likely, him being a smart boy.

"Father, that's your wand isn't it? And Ollivander never makes a two wands similar."

So he had noticed. Draco only nodded.

"But father didn't defeat Tom Riddle. It was Harry Potter, wasn't it?"

"Yes, Scorpius. Potter defeated the Dark Lord with my wand."

"But why he had it? I couldn't find the reason from the books."

"It has been probably classified as a secret information. I will tell you as much I know, but you have to promise me that you won't share this knowledge with anybody, not even with your friends."

Scorpius thought about it and said. "I promise, father."

"It was an easter holiday back then also. I had come back home from school, not really because I wanted, but I had to make sure my mother was okay. The Dark Lord had taken our manor as a base, but we were a fortunate that he wasn't there almost at all. He was doing something in overseas."

Scorpius knew already all of this, but he patiently waited his father to continue.

"Mostly there were only my mother, father and aunt Bellatrix living in the manor. And then some of the Death Eaters visited by to bring news and information. At war time there were a lot of snatchers. They had put tracing spell on the Dark Lords name..."

"I know that." Scorpius interrupted. " After the war Mr. Potter had made a point of calling him to Tom Riddle instead of Voldemort."

"He probably wanted to make him more humane that way. Don't interrupt me. So Potter was rather known of not fearing to use the name, so it was a matter of time before they were able to catch him."

"Greyback brought him straight to the manor. He didn't have the dark mark, him being the horrible creature he is, so they knew that at the manor there were always somebody with the ability to inform the Dark Lord."

"They wanted me to make sure that Potter was a real deal. Of course, I knew it immediately, he was with his two sidekicks, so who else it could be."

"What did you do?"

"I didn't want to confirm him being the Potter, because... Well, I didn't want to see more evilness and torture. But then aunt Bella noticed that they had a sword that was supposed to be in her vault in Gringotts. So she took Granger to be interrogated and put Potter and Weasley to our basement."

"How did they get away? Did you help them?" Scorpius asked.

"I am a Slytherin. I wasn't suicidal Scorpius. My main thought was to survive and help my family to survive."

Scorpius looked a tad disappointed.

"Potter did his thing of getting out of trouble, I don't know how he is so good at it. But they were able to escape and they even took other prisoners with them. I only know that the escape includes our old house elf. It had attached itself to Potter."

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know. Probably with Potters."

"Before Potter escaped he wrenched wands out of my hand and I let him. He got my wand and aunt

Bella's wand."

"And Mr. Potter kept using your wand?"

"Yes, I don't know for sure why, because he had his own wand all the time with him. He is still using it."

"But you know something?"

"Well I was there when Potter defeated the Dark Lord and almost last words he said was that after killing Potter he was going to kill me. It was something about me being the owner of the wand that the Dark Lord was using. Because that year the Dark Lord stopped using his own wand, for the reasons unknown to me. He borrowed my father's wand, but it got destroyed when he faced Potter before."

"But Mr. Potter was the real owner of the wand that Tom Riddle was using? Wasn't he, because he

got your wand ownership?"

"Yes, I suppose he was."

"But when did Mr. Potter gave you your wand back?"

"I was surprised about that he gave it to me back at all. I am sure that I wasn't his favourite person back then, well I am not now either. But next morning after the battle we happened to meet in the corridor. I don't know what Potter was doing in the dungeons, but there he was and gave my wand back to me and thanked for the loan. He also said that he was going to help my family, because my mothers and mine help was invaluable. I still don't know what I did to help him. He helped me many times, but I didn't do a thing."

Scorpius was smiling.

"Father, you must have done something heroic without even noticing."

I don't think so. Draco thought, but he could let his son thought it the way he liked. Because he knew that he owed Potter a lot, thanks to him his family was alive and free. Thanks to him he had had a chance to start his own family. Thanks to him his son could go to school without being outed or ridiculed. And Potter would probably never ask anything more in return.


End file.
